Duel:Caly vs Serilde - Unjudged
Caly vs Serilde Winner: N/A - Unjudged Date: 14th March 2009 Caly swallows visibly as she glances up at her very tall opponent. Pushing off the ground at the entrance, her crimson wings carry her small body out to a nice spot in the middle. She waits patiently for the other to move away from the entrance as well, shifting her grip on her faye bow as her wings fan slowly. Once Serilde has chosen her spot to stand, the tiny Ranger tugs a tiny arrow from the quiver on her back. Lifting the tip to her mouth, she exhales softly against it, an orange aura enveloping the head of the arrow as her eyes never leave from Serilde. Taking a stance, she knocks the arrow and draws back on the string of the bow. Taking a deep breathe and holding it so her aim isn't knocked out of kilter, the faye looks down the shaft of the bow until the Blood Knight is in her line of sight. Pulling the bow up sharply, she lets the arrow loose with a soft twang. The arrow heads toward the ceiling, no where near the little female's opponent. However, as it travels swiftly towards the roof, it begins growing in size. What was once a minuscule projectile has become an exceedingly large ram, crashing into the ceiling above Serilde with a large crashing noise. The material that was used for the construction of the Arena shudder a moment, before four or five human-sized chunks break free and begin hurtling downward. It would seem the little fairy is hoping to crush her opponent before duel can move any further. Serilde 's jaded green eyes alight on Caly's form, an amused smirk creepiness its way across her black lips when the arrow is shot towards the ceiling. The Squire slants her attention upwards, giggling softly as the very foundations of the building begins to shake as the arrow grows in size and rams against the roof of the arena. Before the ceiling cracks down upon the dark woman, she begins quickly muttering lowly. Several sickly colored and twisted projectiles grow out of the ground and rip through the air at an alarming speed towards the massive chunks of falling cieling, colliding into them with enough force to incinerate them into several much smaller pieces. Some of the now slightly more harmless pieces of rubble continue to fall towards the ground, raining down on not only Serilde but Caly as well. Many of them collide with Serilde's slender figure with disturbing thuds and an occasional crack. Still, a majority of the rock begins to rot away with at an alarming rate, turning into a dark green gaseous cloud. The cloud wafts down towards the ground at a rapid pace, drifting closer and closer to Caly and threatening to surround her in the toxic fog. If she gets a small whiff of it her eyes will begin to burn and she will find it increasingly difficult to breathe. The more the tiny Ranger inhales, the worse she will feel until she is curled up on the ground gasping for air and vomit ting. Serilde inches backwards away from the green cloud, clutching one arm tightly against her body. In front of the Blood Knight Squire, strange symbols begin to glow on the ground. Caly is mildly disturbed when her opponent begins with the giggling, turning her gaze toward the ceiling as she suspects the amusement is caused by a change in her attack. She watches as the Blood Knight send her own projectiles upwards, their contact with the large pieces diminishing the size of the Ranger's former attack. Gritting her teeth, she can only wait as the now smaller chunks of material rain throughout the Arena. Bright eyes trail each piece, the tiny body throwing itself first to the left, and then to the right, her wings beating furiously to help her move and dodge the larger pieces. As the last so many pieces just dissolve into the sickly look green vapor, the faye takes a deep breath of the fresh air that is still left near the ground, pushing upwards through a gap between the once-rock green puffs, the beating of her wings fanning any that is close to her body away so her escape is a clean one. She glances quickly over herself, noticing a few small cuts and scratches left from the much smaller pieces of debris that would have been hard to see with a naked eye. Exhaling harshly, upwards to lift a few pieces of her crimson locks off her forehead, she keeps a wary eye on the fog cloud below, unsure if it can move upwards. She lifts tiny hands to her mouth, once more exhaling the glowing orange aura into her cupped palms. Separating her hands, the little faye brings to sprinkle the substance so it rains down upon the cloud. Turning one hundred and eighty degrees, she positions herself so her wings are toward the shimmering bits. Fluttering them furiously so the wind moves the pieces, a warm breeze blows into the Arena, pushing at the cloud and moving it toward the Blood Knight. Caly isn't sure if it will have an adverse effect on her opponent, but she watched the other move away from the green vapor same as she. Serilde pays little attention to Caly as the fae evades the toxic fog, her attention focused on the glowing symbols on the ground that she now steps into. A course language falls off the dark mage's tongue as one hand moves to grip a knife that is sheathed at her hip. Serilde glides the sharp edge across the calm of her hands so that her life blood flows freely down her fingertips, dripping themselves on the mysterious and arcane glowing symbols. The ground begins to sizzle and crackle with energy the moment the first drop of blood hits the ground. A soft growl can be heard from from next to Serilde, though nothing can be seen. The Squire's attention drifts back to the cloud that is not drifting her direction, smirking softly. The summoned creature creeps forward like a cat stalking its prey towards Caly, the cloud being disturbed ever so slightly as it passes through it. When the pale moonlight that is now being let into the arena hits the creature just right, you can see sharp claws and teeth on a vaguely large form but getting a solid view of it is almost impossible to get a solid view. Another soft growl can be heard before the ghoul lunges upwards through the sky with its jaws gaping wide intent to chop down upon Caly. Serilde gasps heavily for air as the cloud begins to encircle her. She could not leave the circle at this point, it would be nothing but trouble for her if she did. Some of the cloud drifted away and through the opening in the arena roof but not enough to prevent Serilde from getting a lung full when she gasped for air. The mage's eyes begin to water and her chest begins to tighten up. She slowly sinks to her knees, as the lack of oxygene begins to affect her. Just when it seems like she will have to gasp for air again her cloud creation begins to shrivel upwards, compacting together until it is so packed together that it is almost solid. With fresh air about her, Serilde finally releases her breath, remaining on the ground panting to catch her breath while Caly is distracted. Caly beats her wings a few more times, turning around only when she is confident her magic is working and moving the fog toward her opponent. She watches, while the gas moves, as the Blood Knight cuts herself for some arcane ritual. Blinking as the blood causes what seems to be electricity occur on the ground, her tiny hands begins moving around her swiftly, her jerky actions appearing similar to those of a mime stuck in a 'box'. Where each hand touches, a brief glowing print appears before the light of it fades. Yet something implies that the print is still hovering there, overlapping with others before all the space around the little earthy faye has been covered. Her eyes continue to glance at the area around Serilde, especially when the feral growl reaches her tiny ears. Finally catching glimpses of the creature, the small Ranger deduces it is a ghoulish being of some sort. Bringing her hands together, the action looking as if she is trying to compress the air as she seems to struggle with the movement, her palms touch just as the ghoul reaches Caly's protected area. The sound of baby birds in their next can be heard, as well as the unfurling of petals and jostling of dirt as a little stem disrupts it in its ascent to the surface. Emanating from the little faye's hand-print bubble is the essence of life, squeezed down into a very small space. While such energy wouldn't kill or maim a ghoul, the creature would probably find it extrememly unpleasant to be exposed to such a concentration of it. As it leaves to find shelter from the warm sounds of spring, the fairy slowly let her hands part. A brief shimmering in the air about her indicates her shield has disintergrated. Holding a ball of...what we shall call energy, for lack of a better term, the small Ranger looks about quickly for her opponent. Giving it a gently push, the condensed ball of birth and life soars swiftly toward Serilde, with the intent of touching her and making her want to stop and smell the roses rather than attempt another attack on a tiny creature of the forest. Serilde visibly shudders on the ground the ground as the sound of spring and other lively things reaches her own ears. She grits her teeth together, growing suddenly annoyed with such pleasantries, and finds the energy to force herself to her feet. She clutches her beloved dagger tightly within the grasp of one gloved hand. Her eyes narrow on the summoned ghoul that merely cowers from Caly's earthly magic and split second later a shrill cry is given off by the ghoul as it is ripped away from this plane of existence once again. Serilde had no more use for it. It had failed her. This swift decision made by the Squire gives her freedom to move about the battlefield once again, the protective symbols she once stood in fading away. As the ball drifts towards Serilde, she slides to the left, unwilling to succumb to whatever horrors may face her shoulder that ball touch her pale skin. The compressed balls of toxic gas take to action suddenly, sending themselves on a death course for the magic ball. A searing heat is given off as the two opposing forms of magic meet, but in the end the two sphere's end up neutralizing each other and fizzling away to nothingness. Serilde was very angry now and her jaw set on edge, she really wanted to see that fae get devoured. Her temper blinding her judgement, she has herself a small fit and stomps her foot into the ground before hurling her favorite dagger straight at Caly's tiny body. If she could not see Caly get eaten she could certainly watch her bleed. Caly lifts a tiny hand up to shield her gaze as the opposite forces collide and give off a wave of heat. Dropping her hand tiredly, the small female hovers unsteadily in the air, wings moving slowly and barely keeping her up. The faye is drained after wielding such intense essence and registers her opponent's tantrum with a detached interest. Blinking slowly, she has just enough time to comprehend that the dagger is flying toward her and attempt a slow dodge before the blade slices through her right wing. The cut is near the edge, half and inch long and renders the appendage useless. Crying out softly at the burning sensation that moves through her shoulder blade, the left wing finds the energy to beat hard enough so the descent is slowed. The small frame lands in on the ground with a soft thud, the fairy laying for a minute to catch her breath. Bruised and wounded, she pushes to her feet with teeth gritted against pain. Standing, she gives a nod to her opponent, signaling the end of the duel. Serilde scowls at Caly, "I will get you yet my pretty!" Category:Duel Logs Category:Character:Caly Category:Character:Serilde